


A Night with Gladiolus

by asiankittee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiankittee/pseuds/asiankittee
Summary: Prompto has a hitch in the night with Gladiolus.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	A Night with Gladiolus

**Author's Note:**

> This quick story is for @griponyourhips on tumblr for art they had done that I loved. (http://griponyourhips.tumblr.com/post/157576483204/2017-glapro-twitter-log ) Unfortunately due to tumblr changing their guidelines they are no longer on tumblr. I hope you see this, because I love your art! I actually wrote it back in 2018 when it was supposed to be released but I had thought I had lost it until now.

It had been a long day and they had stopped to rest in one of the hotels along the road. Everybody wanted to get to sleep right away, but they begrudgingly chose to wait at the hotel room’s table in the main room for Ignis to get some food before they settled in. There were two separate rooms with only one bed in each and like typical they drew lots to see who was rooming together, so they did so while they ate. Prompto whined as the lot he pulled meant he had to room with Gladiolus.

“He’s going to crush me in his sleep again, I know it!” Prompto whined in disapproval.

“I’ll make you get up early to train just for that.” Gladio pointed his finger at the blonde gunner and he groaned in further disapproval. Noctis was trying hard not to snicker. “I’ll wake you up too,” Gladio pointed at Noctis.

“Come on Gladio, unfair, just punish Prompto.” Noctis tried to barter.

The rest of the night went on like normal without a hitch. When it came time to go to sleep, Prompto had gotten into one side of the bed and Gladiolus on the other. The night was hot so they didn’t sleep with the covers on, both in boxers and tank tops, which was a normal occurrence while they traveled. Gladiolus had stayed up reading while Prompto drifted off to sleep first while he clutched his Chocobo plush he had won a while back.

The hitch came at 2am.

 _Eh…?_ Prompto was being pulled out of sleep, feeling a warm, large hand on his waist, having pushed up the edge of his tank top. His eyes opened, staring at the far wall before he looked up at the ceiling, spotting Gladiolus’ sleeping face quite near his own. Then he felt it – something hard poking right between his butt cheeks – Gladiolus’ dick.

Then it happened.

“Nng…” Gladiolus groaned in his ear and thrust his hips. Their boxers were so paper thin it felt like Gladio’s dick was thrusting right up against his hole. He could make out Gladio’s thick head, cock hard and already dripping pre-cum through his boxers. Prompto’s face was bright red, his entire body heating up as it couldn’t help but respond. This was the most action he had run into in a while, but it was not what he expected his next sexual encounter to be, not with the prince’s knight and his friend.

Prompto attempted to lift his torso and slip from his arms, but Gladio growled. Gladio’s hands gripped his waist, keeping him still where he was as he ground his cock between his cheeks harder. Prompto’s left hand flew up to cover his mouth, muffling his own moans. This had to be a dream! As he stilled, Gladio’s right hand went from gripping his waist to touching Prompto’s arousal through his shorts. The gunner moaned against the fingers covering his mouth, muffling his sounds, and Gladio’s grunts were muffled into his blonde hair. His body was made to bend forward by the knight’s torso, sticking his ass out as Gladio continued to grind against it. The groans of Gladio were supplied into his ear, making Prompto wonder what sort of erotic dream he was having, or who it was about.

This was nothing like anything he would have ever dreamed to happen to him. The gunner was trapped – and excited.

Regardless of anything he may have thought before, Prompto was getting off to the hand stroking his dick through his boxers, and the thick cock of his friend grinding against his ass like he was fucking into him. Shit. That made the images fly into Prompto’s mind, and he knew he’d never be able to look Gladiolus in the eye again without thinking about the hunk plowing his ass. Shit. If they had both gone to bed naked from the heat, would his tip have pushed against his hole, and on a powerful grind just thrust right inside? It was too easy to imagine sex with Gladio as the man, still asleep, kept using his ass to his own pleasure – at least he was kind enough in his dream to also jerk his partner off.

Gladio’s thrusts grew in urgency for release, and Prompto was now rocking his hips to aid them both. He wanted to get off so badly, and the heat was making him sweat more from their activity. _Oh god_ , what if Noctis saw him like this! He would’ve burned with shame at the thought if Gladio’s next thrust hadn’t rubbed him just the right way. Prompto moaned into his hand, focused on Gladio’s large hands, his large cock, wanting more of him.

_He wanted to be fucked._

It didn’t take much longer for Prompto to tremble on the creaky bed, coming in his boxers against Gladio’s hand, and Gladio’s hips stuttered against him. Prompto could feel the cum seep through Gladio’s boxers which in turn seeped through his own, making his cheeks wet. Prompto panted hard and Gladio panted against his ear as he held him close.

Shit. How was he going to explain this come morning?


End file.
